Blue Rings
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: When they are chased, Rosemarie O'Connor has no choice but to distract the Seekers while her friends reach for safety. While hiding, a man saves her from the Seekers, a blue ringed man. Can Rose and her friends truly trust the blue ringed man and his human allies? Or will survival make them kill? All OC!
1. The Run-In

**Today me and my friend watched the Host movie and it got me thinking, how would we do during an invasion? Well, I decided to write it. ALL OC!  
**

* * *

**1. The Run-In**

The police sirens were chasing after us, gaining closer and closer by the second. Alan would have nothing of it though, he wouldn't have us caught. Ever since the invasion two years ago, we have stuck together, we've been each others family.

Alan forcefully turned a corner, making Jordon crash into me and I crash into corner. The car was at high speed and if we weren't being chased, I would of shouted at him to slow down. But this was life and death, it was either drive as fast as you can for safety or die, as death was better than losing your free will. Losing _yourself_.

"Okay! I know going at this speed is needed, but can you at least be a bit more careful!" Daisy shouted from the passenger seat, holding onto the dashboard in front of her.

"Speed and being careful don't go well together!" Alan joked with fake humor. "Complain when we get out of this alive!"

Even though I was being crushed into the corner, I still managed to wrap my arm around Jordon beside me, who was struggling to hold back the tears forming in his dark eyes.

"We're going to be okay," I promised to Jordon softly, speaking in his ear. Jordon just nodded numbly, staring blankly at his lap.

It was dark outside; before the invasion people would be out going to clubs, or late night dinners. But now, as we were racing through the streets of Bristol, it seemed so empty. Lifeless. It was hard to believe that we were still on planet Earth.

I was crushed again into the corner as Alan took another sharp turn, as the way he was heading was now blocked. It seemed like a never ending dead-end. If we couldn't get out of this, then there would be no other choice but it end it.

I couldn't let that happen, mainly to Jordon. He was twelve, had his whole life ahead of him. Even though most of it might be spent on the run, it would still be a life. There was no other choice.

"Stop at the next biggest shop you can find." I said with determination.

"Why? They'll catch us!" Alan shouted with annoyance.

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes, "No, you won't, but I might."

In the refection of the mirror in front of her light blue eyes, I saw Daisy's eyes widen in fear. "Rose! No! You can't!"

"We have no choice, someone needs to distract _them_ and I'm the fastest out of all of us." I stated and looked mainly to Alan, as he was the sort-of-leader of our small group. "Please, let me do this. Once I lost them, I'll meet you back in the woods."

Alan didn't say anything, but I knew his answer as he sped up more.

"Please Rose," Jordon whispered, which forced me to look down at this. "Don't do this... I already lost my family to _them_, I can't lose anyone else."

I rubbed my hand roughly against Jordon's cheek, smiling slightly at him. "You aren't going to lose me, I'm just going to distract them. I'll come straight back, I promise."

Jordon didn't look so sure, but there wasn't time for more reassurances, as Alan spun the car into a stop in front of a large camping shop.

Before I got out, Alan turned around and passed something to me. "You might need this, for protection." I took the handle and realised what it was; a knife.

I'm not violent, never have been and I've never been in a place where I had to fight someone. So, reasonably I was quiet nervous about holding a knife. I was fast physically, but mentally, I couldn't make decisions quickly. Could I really hurt someone to save myself?

"Be careful, come back to us." Daisy muttered as a tear rolled down her eye.

I didn't have the time to comfort her, the police sirens were getting close once again. Not looking back, I jumped out of the truck, slamming it closed behind me. As soon as I did, Alan quickly sped off, and I stared after them for a moment.

The police cars pulled into a stop and I jumped into action.

I ran over to the shop doors, but they were locked. The place itself as I looked inside looked almost empty, like it hadn't been touched by them yet. In the corner of my eye, I saw the box to the power of the building and with the knife in my hand, I knew what I needed to do.

Once I reached the box, the Seekers were already getting out of the police cars, which had actual policemen in them, but this was a Seeker's job, not theirs. Their blue ringed eyes showed no remorse for what they were going to do to me, only calmness.

I ripped the box open, and without hesitation, I dragged the knife through the box, tiny fireworks of electricity flying around as I did. Since I was only paying attention on putting all my strength upon the knife, I didn't realise I was at the end of it when pain rose from my arm.

Wincing, I dropped the knife and looked at my bleeding arm. The cut was deep, but I would have to worry about that later on.

_They're close_, I thought to myself as I raced back to the door, this time it being open as I swung it open. I ran through, trying my best to see through the dark. The isles were easy to, mainly due to the light that was coming from the cars outside.

I ran down one of the middle isles, knocking some things down from the shelves as I went.

This was truly the biggest camping shop that I had ever been in, as there were so many ways, it was like a maze.

I heard the doors from the front open and started to panic. I couldn't see a way out, no exit signs, nothing.

My eyes then flickered to the left to see big brown doors that looked like they led into a storage room. Seeing no other way, I quietly made my way other, trying not to let the Seekers know where I am.

In the storage room, it was a bit more clearer to see, as a dark green light was on. But this was also a reason I needed to be careful, if they came in here, they could easily spot me. So I hid behind the shelves, tip-toeing around them as my eyes searched for an exit.

Suddenly, a warm hand covered my mouth to stop my from screaming as they pulled me into a nearby corner. I struggled against the person's iron grip around my wrist and waist. But it was no use.

"Calm down," a gentle manly voice whispered in my ear. "Calm down. I'm here to help you, okay? Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay."

Even though I wasn't fully sure why the man was helping me, but I knew he wasn't one of them, as he would of handed me over by now. So I stopped struggling against his hold and took deep breaths through my nose, as he still hadn't let go of my hand.

Lowering us to the ground, I heard voices coming into the storage room.

"Are you sure she came this way?" One of the Seeker's asked in a straight tone. Someone must of nodded as the same Seeker spoke again, "She must of found a way out then. Get everyone to search the area, she couldn't of gone far."

A few minutes of silence after the storage door slammed close, the man's hand slowly moved away from me, allowing me to breathe through my mouth.

"Thanks," I muttered in a quiet tone as my head started to turn behind me. "I can't than-" I stopped short when I looked into the man's eyes.

His blue ringed eyes.


	2. Blue-Ringed Eyes

**Sorry this took so long! It was a bit hard to write this scene! But I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's a bit short! **

* * *

2. Blue Ringed Eyes

The scream that was forming in my throat was cut off with the blue ringed man covered my mouth again, holding me against the opposite wall. I stared angrily into his eyes, feeling as if I had been tricked in a way. I had been actually, thinking he was_ here_ to help. It could be some kind of sick plan that the Seekers had created.

The blue ringed man put one of his fingers to his lips in a "shh" sign. "Please," he begged silently, "I'm not here to hurt you, only to help."

I narrowed my eyes at him, _the only thing you can help me with is letting me go!_

As if he were a mind reader, he slowly let me go again, watching my reaction carefully with his blue ringed eyes.

"I should tell you now before you try and take me to them," I mumbled. "I'm quite the fighter."

He chuckled, as if he knew I was lying. "I have no doubt that you aren't."

I breathed deeply, trying to make sense of the situation. "If you aren't going to give me to them, then what are you going to do?"

The blue ringed man gave me small smile, "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, with the others."

"Others?" I asked in confusion. "You mean, other humans?"

He nodded, "Yes, as well as people like me... who have switched sides."

"Switch? How can you_ switch_?" Now I was getting frustrated as my blonde hair was crawling back onto my face. "You are _what_ you are. You can't just simply switch."

Sighing, the blue ringed man stood up, holding a hand out to me. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "How can I be sure I can trust you?"

For a moment, he just stares at me, his blue ringed eyes traveling me up and down, until they stop somewhere. "You're hurt..." He bent back down to me and a part of me wanted to flinch away as he reached out for my injured arm. But I didn't want to show any fear, so I stayed completely still.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my deep cut on my arm from the knife. "I can barely feel it."

"And that isn't a good thing." Blue ringed man stated and started tugging on his shirt until it started to rip.

"What are you doing?"

When he ripped a whole lot of his shirt off (another one being on under), he gently grabbed my hand and pushed up my long sleeve. "Helping..."

As carefully as he could, he started to wrap it around my cut. I moaned in pain when the fabric met my wound, but knew it was needed to hurt.

When he was done, he looked me in my eyes and asked, "Still doubting whether you can trust me or not?"

I pushed my lips together, "But you're one of_ them_..."

"Just because I'm the same race as them, doesn't mean I'm anything like them." He then stood up again, his hand held out. "Are you going to let me get you out of here safely?"

I stared at his hand in confusion for a moment before reaching up for it.

As he helped me up, I noticed how attractive his host was. It was muscular, well built, with a light tan, which helped his blue ringed eyes come out more. The hosts hair was a sandy brown, and it looked like it was meant to be short, but it was growing out. He was fairly tall as well, as he was taller than me.

"We need to be quiet," the blue ringed man said to me as he held onto my hand as he slowly lead me out.

I still wasn't fully sure whether I could trust him, I was taking a risk. But sometimes you needed to take risks, even though this is the stupidest risk I've ever done.

As the Soul - if I remembered correctly - lead me out the back way, I always continued to look behind my back, just to make sure there wasn't going to be any Seekers behind us. After a while we were outside of another abandoned shop car park and I was surprised that the Seekers weren't here.

My surprise turned into curiosity as we started heading to the only van in the car park. It didn't look like anything that the Seekers would use, but I was still on a alert, ready to run as fast as possible if needed.

As we gained closer to the van, a man stepped out from it. I knew right away that he was human as he was wearing sunglasses, which I know normally doesn't confirm it, but something told me he was human too.

People who know me very well always said I had good instinct, I can always tell when something - or someone - isn't right and always do things I think are right. But I was having a bit of a problem with it at the moment, due to the Soul. I couldn't tell if I could or couldn't trust him. He was like a very big question mark.

It was _very_ frustrating.

"What happened?" The human man asked as he nodded towards my painful, bleeding arm.

I shrugged slightly, "Some things have to be done."

The human man chuckled as he took of his sunglasses and said, "True that, my darlin'." The man looked around in his forties, with longish hair that was tied to the back of his neck. He had a nice, friendly face and mainly covered what seemed to be laughter wrinkles.

I look between the Soul and the human, as if surprised that the human hasn't attacked the Soul yet. "Is there a story to this or...?"

The human nodded, "Yes, but a fairly long one; a long one we will discuss on the trip to the hide out." He gestured his arms towards the van.

Before I could even move one step, I quickly remembered. "I can't. I promised my family I would meet up with them after I lost the Seekers."

"There are more of you?" A voice asked and I looked behind the human man to see another human boy, around nineteen, popping his head out the window.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, I said I would meet them in the woods not too far from here."

"Surely then we can pick them up along the way," the older human said with a gentle voice. "There is always more room at the hide out."

"For what? Both humans and his _kind_?"

"Oi!" The boy from the van shouted, "I'll mind your mouth if I were you."

"Ty, it's okay." The blue ringed man spoke for the first time since we came out, "She doesn't know the full story yet."

"Come on," The older human held out his hand towards me. "You can trust us, all of us."

I knew right away I could trust the older human, so without hesitation, I grabbed his hand.


End file.
